


Old Time Religion

by Joxie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU But Nods to Cannon, Angst, Blasphemy, M/M, Obsession, Slash, Steve Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: He was young this is not an excuse.Just a warning if you are a Christian and easily offended this fanfic is maybe not for you.





	Old Time Religion

It had started when he was young, Father Daniel doing gods good work. He had beaten him for being argumentative at Sunday School and he was there was no doubt about that. His memory of that dimly lit vestry, dust and disuse hanging in the stale air, bent over a wooden table that had seen better days as the leather strap came down on his bare ass, stinging his flesh and causing humiliation.

On the back wall of the vestry was an old altar and on it a plain silver cross, maybe 15 inches tall and solid in its form. When the last blow had fallen and his pants were pulled up Father Daniel dragged him by the arm over to it and forced his face against the cold metal demanding he kiss it.

Even now he could still remember the metal tang on his tongue and the sharp edge against his lips. The wash of arousal and then shame had made him tremble. Father Daniel had seen this and mistaken it for fear of his god and smiled. Forgiving him of a trespass he had no knowledge of and which would have horrified him if he realized it.

He left Steve alone in the room to pray and seek the light. Instead while he was alone Steve had approached the cross and ran fingers along and down its sharp edges. As his cock had rose and filled out, straining against his pants, rubbing against the cloth smearing it with his sin. He pressed his thumb down on a sharp corner of it and came with a hoarse cry.

That was how it began, then Sunday School became a battle ground where he would always end up kissing the cross and spilling his seed. Feeling guilty because of his need, tempted and weak at the beauty of the cross.

He left the church one evening and returned to the apartment. It appeared to be empty as usual his Ma was working the night shift. On opening his bedroom door he was greeted by candle light and on his bed laid Bucky. Naked except for his underpants, arms out stretched, legs together and feet slightly overlapping each other.

“I can be your cross” he promised.

And so it was silver became flesh and Bucky became his cross to bear. The war arrived and Bucky was drafted. The night before he left, he handed Steve a small box it contained a silver-plated cross second hand and worn.

Searching through hell “I thought you were dead.”

Bucky strapped to a table eyes wide and wild “I thought you were smaller” followed by “why?” That question with so many answers.

“You are my cross” but only one for Steve.

Through the fire and out into the open air Steve willingly carried his cross it was no burden to him. That only came when Bucky fell sending Steve into the cold white ice where he became hard edges and memory. 

He didn’t want to wake up but they made him all the same. Returned his dog tags along with the battered silver-plated cross and expected him to be well and thankful. He wasn’t, no one understood and the idea of leading a team like the Avengers made him feel sick.

After the alien invasion he took off on his bike, yes he knew they were probably tracking him but he didn’t care. He searched and found his old church, the new priest Father Corbett smiled kindly at him and welcomed him in. Steve talked vaguely about attending this church and Father Daniel.

Father Corbett smiled again and made a comment that he’d only known Father Daniel when he was a very old man. Adding that the old priest told many stories about how disobedient Steve had been but god had touched him anyway.

Steve disguised his feelings with a smile of his own “Father this may sound strange but back then there was a silver cross in the vestry I was wondering if you still have it on the premises?”

Father Corbett thought for a moment “Come with me” and lead him to the new extension built onto the old church, opened a door to a small room with comfortable arm chairs and a modern altar and his cross. Steve walked into the room his stomach in a tight knot.

“Could I have a few moments” he asked.

“Take as long as you like, come and find me when you’re ready” the priest said and closed the door behind him.

It was nothing like the first time he approached the cross. This time it felt more like meeting an old friend who you thought you’d never see again, Steve wrapped his fingers around it and lifted it gently. It weighed next to nothing and Steve realized it had been hollow all the time and not as solid as he had imagined. He sat in one of the chairs and cradled it tenderly, caressing it and looking closely at it.

The edges and corners were now worn revealing that like the battered cross Bucky had given him, it too was silver-plated. A small fond chuckle escaped Steve’s lips and he kissed it. Taking one corner into his mouth he played with it and continued to caress the rest of it with his hand. Sometime later he pushed back his arousal and placed the cross on its altar and went to find Father Corbett.

“Father I have a request” Steve watched the other man as he paid attention to him “will you allow me to buy the cross?”

“Why would you want to its worthless and worn out” the priest frowned.

Steve stopped himself saying so am I, instead he chose his words more carefully “Not to me, my family are dead as well as everybody else I love, everything has changed, most of the buildings I knew have been torn down. That cross is part of my past that hasn’t really changed at all. It brought me peace back then and it still brings me peace now and I need peace more than ever Father.”

“Then you must have it, will you pray with me?” Father Corbett asked.

“Yes” Steve closed his eyes and brought his hands together while the priest asked that he be granted the peace he was seeking.

“Wait here” Steve sat in a pew and watched the priest walk away.

He returned with the cross and a folded altar cloth. Steve reached for his cheque book but the priest stopped him.

“No this is a gift from this church for everything you have done” Father Corbett was smiling again.

“Thank you Father” Steve watched as the man carefully wrapped the cross in the altar cloth and then handed it over to him.

“The material is worthless it doesn’t even have a scrap metal value. Its only value is the worth you place on it” Father Corbett said.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” the Winter Soldier was that’s who and inside Steve lit up like a Christmas tree.

By the river Potomac hard eyed and firm mouthed the soldier asked “Why?”

“You are my cross” again it was the only reply Steve had to offer.

The soldier didn’t walk away he stayed by Steve’s side held by something he couldn’t rationalize or put into words.

Steve lead Bucky into the apartment Stark had almost forced on him. As the door closed Bucky went still as he stared at the cross, where it stood on a table with an honest to god altar cloth under it. 

“So we meet again my old rival” he said with humour.

Bucky went over and picked it up “And it seems we are now both a bit battered.”

“Bucky” Steve almost pleaded.

Bucky shushed him and by trial and error found there bedroom. Steve followed him into the room and watched him lay the cross on the bed against the pillows.

“I never minded sharing you with him” Bucky looked at Steve “but now it’s time to treat him right and bring him into our relationship, yes?”

“Yes” Steve agreed walking up to Bucky and kissing him gently, both reached out and touched the cross.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
